


New Alliances

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [31]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S2 Aftershocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-26
Updated: 2007-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to The Tok'ra Part 1 & 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Alliances

The wormhole disappeared, leaving a pensive Samantha Carter staring up at the metal ring of the Stargate.

'You OK, Carter?' Jack O'Neill looked at the young Captain with worry as she turned to him with a blank expression. She had been through a heck of a lot in the past few days; facing the Tok'ra after her experience with Jolinar, dealing with her father's impending death from cancer, and coming up with a remarkable plan to offer her father the opportunity to act as a Tok'ra host, healing him and in one fell swoop proving the worth of the Tau'ri to the Tok'ra and providing a liaison between them. What was even more remarkable was that it had worked.

Sam shook away her fatigue as she registered the Colonel was looking at her with concern. 'I'm fine, sir.'

Jack nodded slowly. 'We have a debriefing in an hour. Why don't you hit the shower first?'

'Thank you, sir.' Sam didn't argue; the thought of the hot water running over her sore muscles was too tempting. She headed for the locker room tiredly. She barely remembered to place the sign on the door that signalled to the male personnel that the room was a female domain before she stripped.

A moment later with her thought turned into reality, Sam let the pounding spray ease the tight muscles at the back of her neck. She closed her eyes and raised her head letting her mind go blank as the water streamed over her face and moistened her lips. She stroked her short hair back and reached for the shampoo. She massaged the foam into her head and rinsed it clean. She sighed wearily and for the first time since she had stepped into the locker room allowed her thoughts to drift back to the mission, to her father.

God, she hoped she had done the right thing. He had been so positive when he had left; reassuring Hammond that he had done the right thing seeking out the Tok'ra, thanking her for the opportunity and even teasing her with the news that Selmak was the oldest and wisest symbiote amongst the Tok'ra.

She had saved his life with her plan, she reminded herself as she soaped her body. Selmak had healed him of his cancer and even of his more minor ailments such as arthritis. Her father would live, surely that had to be good. Yet she had lost him anyway, she realised with a pang of loneliness. He had left immediately with the Tok'ra and into danger. The Tok'ra had been surprised by a spy in their midst and they could have returned to face another imminent attack…she shook her head sending the water spray flying in all directions.

She had to stop thinking about it, she thought furiously as she rinsed off. Her father was a General; a trained Air Force officer. He knew how to take care of himself and if the 'oldest and wisest' thing was true then he had a Tok'ra symbiote, who was used to the universe out there, to take care of him and ensure their joint survival. Not to mention Martouf had promised to watch over him…

She slapped the water off and reached for a towel. She wrapped it securely around her body and grabbed another. She headed for her locker rubbing her hair dry. She dumped the damp towel on the bench and reached for her moisturiser, smoothing it first into her face and neck.

Martouf and Lantash. The thought of the Tok'ra host and symbiote had a warm feeling spreading through her body like she had suddenly stepped into sunlight. She loved him…no, Jolinar loved him. It was so weird, Sam mused. She could feel how Jolinar had felt for Martouf as though _she_ felt it. A bit like when Narim of the Tollans had shared his emotions with her via a technical device only multiplied by a thousand. It was like Jolinar's feelings were her own. She skimmed moisture up her arm and for a moment found herself caught in a flashback from the symbiote's memories; Martouf running his hand up her arm, love and lust in his eyes…

Emotions washed through her; arousal that made her blush red and underneath it joy and love and…grief. A gut-wrenching sense of loss from Jolinar's dying knowledge that she wouldn't see Martouf and Lantash again, ripped through Sam. She staggered backward, reeling as the raw grief coursed through her. Her eyes blurred, her body shook and she gasped for breath. More memories of Jolinar's life surfaced; darker and terrifying. Heat. Betrayal. Pain.

Unconsciousness descended swiftly as Sam's mind shut down automatically protecting her from the horrors Jolinar had lived through. She barely felt the blow when she hit the bench as she fell to the floor with an audible thud.

o-O-o

'Did you hear that?' Jack demanded, pushing off the corridor wall and staring at the shut door of the locker room with narrowed eyes.

'What?' Daniel Jackson asked bemused, without looking up from his position sat on the floor. He was almost asleep; his eyes were closed and his head rested against the wall.

'I believe I heard something also, O'Neill.' Teal'c confirmed. His low voice rumbled deeply with concern. He exchanged a brief look with the Colonel.

Jack took two strides across the corridor and rapped on the locker room door. 'Are you OK in there, Carter?' He waited ten seconds. 'Captain?'

Daniel stirred. He got to his feet wearily and crossed his arms over his chest. He frowned at the continuing silence. 'Sam?' he called loudly.

Jack's hand was already reaching for the door handle.

Daniel's shot out to stop him. 'What are you doing?' He hissed.

'What do you think I'm doing, Daniel? I'm going in.' Jack said slowly as though talking to a child.

'And what if she's…' Daniel gestured wildly. 'She could just be in the shower and didn't hear us.'

'That is unlikely, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c drew a questioning look from both of his team-mates. 'The shower is not running.' He pointed out.

Jack's lips firmed. 'Carter, if you can hear me, we're coming in.' He turned the handle and pushed the door. It swung open.

Sam was immediately visible; lying on the floor by the bench covered only in the towel she had wrapped around herself.

Jack swore and hurried over to her, the rest of SG1 just behind him.

'Is she…?' Daniel's throat closed up on the question as Jack checked Sam's neck for a pulse.

'Get a medical team in here now.' Jack ordered. He was barely aware of Teal'c running to carry out his order. He was already shifting Sam into a recovery position. Her towel gaped open revealing a tantalising glimpse of flesh. Jack gently secured the towel back into position. He gestured at Daniel. 'Get another towel.'

Daniel hurried over to the stack by the showers and came back with two. 'I thought we could use one for a pillow.' He explained, gently moving Sam's head.

'Good idea.' Jack said as he placed the other one over her like a blanket, covering her bare legs. 'I think it's just a faint.' His hand stroked over her bare shoulder unthinkingly. 'She was pretty exhausted.'

Daniel blinked at his hand as he stood up and he swayed a little. 'Uh…Jack?'

'What?' Jack looked up almost irritated until he caught Daniel's worried expression. The younger man turned his shaking hand over to reveal his palm.

Blood.

Jack's eyes shot back to Sam and he shifted, almost lying on the floor, to get a better look at the side of her head that was on the towel. 'Dammit.'

'She must have hit her head when she fell.' Daniel mused.

'Ya think?' Jack muttered. His eyes caught the brief flicker of hurt in Daniel's and he grimaced. 'Sorry, I just…'

Daniel opened his mouth to reassure Jack and closed it again as Janet Fraiser hurried in, two medics and Teal'c at her heels.

Jack stood up and took a step back allowing the petite doctor to do her work. 'We think she has a head injury, Doc.' He informed her crisply.

'Thank you, Colonel.' Janet nodded at the medic. 'Brace her neck.'

'Is she OK?' Daniel asked urgently as the medical team oversaw the transfer of Sam to a gurney.

'We'll know more once we run some tests.' Janet patted his arm. She kept pace beside the gurney as SG1 followed the transport of their team-mate to the infirmary.

They took all too familiar places in the corridor outside the treatment room as they waited for news. Daniel sank back down to the floor beside Jack's feet; the Colonel was leaning heavily against the wall while Teal'c stood upright, his feet planted a foot apart and his hands behind his back. Rapid footsteps had them all turning and Teal'c helped Daniel off the floor as General Hammond came to a stop in front of them. Jack straightened into a semblance of a military position.

'How is she?' Hammond asked without preamble.

'We're still waiting for news, sir.' Jack responded formally. His jaw tightened. 'Fraiser's in with her now.'

'The Airman said she collapsed?' Hammond probed.

'We think she fainted and knocked her head on her way down.' Daniel explained.

 _Damn._ Hammond barely kept the word from escaping his lips. He swept a hand over his balding head and pushed his worry about Sam to one side to focus on what had to be done. His regretful blue eyes met Jack's. 'I need the rest of SG1 in the briefing room as scheduled, Colonel.'

'Sir…' Jack began to protest and stopped when Hammond shook his head.

'I'm sorry, Colonel, but I have a call to brief the President and the Joint Chiefs immediately after and it cannot be delayed.' Hammond explained. 'I'll make sure the infirmary informs us of any news as soon as it is available.'

'Understood, sir.' Jack responded briefly.

Hammond gave a nod of acknowledgement and walked away.

Jack let out a heavy and rubbed a hand through his greying hair sending the strands awry. 'We should clean up.'

They all turned reluctantly and made their way back to the locker room. Their showers were short and all three male members of SG1 were present and correct for the scheduled debriefing.

Colonel Robert Makepeace, the SG3 leader, offered an uneasy smile from his place at the table. 'Hammond's still in his office.' He said as Daniel headed for the coffee pot while Jack and Teal'c took seats opposite him. He wasn't surprised when the archaeologist sat beside Jack on the other side completing the SG1 side of the table.

Jack glanced through the small internal window into Hammond's office. The General was talking on the black phone. As Jack watched Hammond ended the call and strode out. Makepeace shot to his feet and Jack followed at a more sedate pace.

Hammond waved them all to sit down again as he took the chair at the top of the table. 'I've just talked with Doctor Fraiser. Captain Carter still hasn't regained consciousness but otherwise it looks like the head injury was minor. There's no sign of trauma to the brain or a skull fracture.' He almost smiled at the cautious looks of relief that were exchanged among the SG1 team. 'Shall we begin?' He turned to Jack and indicated for him to start.

Jack kept his report succinct. Hammond already knew most of the earlier details of their first contact with the Tok'ra; Jack and Sam had gone over them when Sam had detailed her plan to make her father a host. He sat back and listened as Teal'c and Daniel added their own impressions and experiences with Makepeace completing the formal reports.

'One final item.' Hammond said clearing his throat. He clasped his hands on the top of the table and held their attention firmly. 'I know General Carter indicated that we had done the right thing in seeking out the Tok'ra but I'm also aware that he is now a host. I'd like your honest opinions, people. Do _we_ believe this will be a beneficial alliance for Earth?'

There was a silence that had Hammond's lips thinning. 'Well?'

'Sir, I think it's early days.' Jack said diplomatically, gesturing with the pen he held.

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed.

'Teal'c?' Hammond pressed him for a more detailed explanation of his agreement.

'I believe the Tok'ra may prove to be a great ally for the Tau'ri,' Teal'c expanded, 'but our time with them was too short to make any further judgement.'

'I don't think that's completely true.' Daniel responded almost unthinkingly. He adjusted his glasses as everyone turned to look at him. 'We know they're advanced as the Goa'uld and that they have the ability to take symbiotes from hosts.' His inner hope that he had found another way to help his captured wife if he found her again shone briefly in his blue eyes.

'That only helps us if they share their technology with us.' Makepeace pointed out.

'What about their friendship? Their support?' Daniel argued.

'Those are only useful if they give us tangible benefits.' Makepeace continued.

Daniel leaned forward across the table to argue further. 'Just think what we could learn from the Tok'ra about the galaxy and our culture…'

'We understand your point, Doctor Jackson.' Hammond interrupted before the argument went further. 'Colonel, do you think they're trustworthy?' He looked at Jack who shrugged.

'They kept their word and let us go when they evacuated.' Jack admitted. He shifted in his chair uneasy.

'But?' Hammond prompted.

'But I'm not particularly thrilled they were prepared to keep us as prisoners.' Jack sighed.

'For our own protection as much as theirs.' Daniel added swiftly.

'Maybe.' Jack allowed, although the look he shot Hammond was one of disbelief. 'I just think we should use caution until we know them a whole lot better.' He waved the pen again. 'They clearly have problems within their own ranks.'

'The spy?' Hammond nodded. 'That is a cause for concern.'

'But,' Jack added, 'they are committed to fighting the Goa'uld and I can't believe I'm going to say this,' he gave a shake of his head, 'but they do seem on the level.'

'Thank you, Colonel, everyone, for your thoughts.' Hammond closed the folder in front of him. 'I'd like your reports by sixteen-hundred tomorrow but I'd like to thank you all for your efforts on this one. I don't think I have to tell you that the President and the Joint Chiefs will be pleased.'

'Carter deserves the credit, sir.' Jack said forcefully. 'It was her intel and her plan that won us some credibility with them.'

'I'll be sure to point that out, Colonel.' Hammond said as he stood up. 'Dismissed.'

o-O-o

'Hello there.' Janet shone her pen in Sam's eye checking the pupil's responsiveness. She was pleased with the result and snapped the light off much to the young Captain's relief.

'What happened?' Sam croaked.

Janet helped her take a drink of water. 'We were hoping you could tell us.' Her compassionate brown eyes held Sam's. 'What do you remember?'

Sam sighed and settled back on the pillows. Her hand drifted to the pain throbbing in her head and encountered the gauze dressing. She frowned and looked at Janet questioningly.

'You hit your head.' Janet confirmed. 'Now, what can you remember?'

'I was in the shower,' Sam replied, 'and I remember standing in front of my locker…' her face creased as she tried to recall the next moment. She shook her head, wincing at the pain. 'I don't remember.'

'Don't worry,' Jane soothed her, 'that's pretty normal in the circumstances.'

'Did I fall?' Sam asked trying to put the pieces together.

Janet gave a half smile. 'That's a possibility. The floor was wet; you might have slipped and hit your head knocking you unconscious or…'

'Or?' prompted Sam.

'Or you might have fainted and hit your head when you collapsed.'

'Great.' Sam muttered.

'Your blood sugar is a little low.' Janet informed her. 'When was the last time you ate something?'

Sam's blank expression told its own story.

'Hmmm.' Janet's frown signalled her disapproval. 'I'll get you something to eat.' She disappeared and a few minutes later returned with a tray of food.

Sam accepted it eagerly, her stomach growling in hungry anticipation.

'Just eat it slowly.' Janet cautioned. 'You have a concussion and might feel a little nauseous if you eat it too fast.' She pulled up a chair and watched Sam eat with satisfaction. 'So,' she said, 'how was meeting the Tok'ra?'

'Good.' Sam swallowed the mouthful of food and took a sip of water. 'It was good.'

'Really?' Janet checked, seeing the differing emotions flicker across Sam's expressive face.

'Well, weird.' Sam admitted with a smile. 'I don't know.' Her eyes turned inward remembering the planet and the tunnels. 'It was like a really bad case of déjà vu, you know. Everything seemed familiar; the place, the people…only I couldn't get to the memories of how I knew them.'

'Any flashbacks?' Janet asked.

'Not really.' Sam said, digging into her meal again. 'I'd occasionally get an image in my head if it was a strong memory like with Martouf.'

'Martouf?' Janet's eyebrows rose.

Sam felt herself blushing again. 'He was…uh…Jolinar's mate.'

'Oh.' The single word was filled with teasing amusement. Janet scoured Sam's embarrassed expression. 'I guess that was a surprise.'

'You could say that.' Sam muttered, concentrating on her food.

'So?'

'So?' Sam repeated, lifting her eyes defiantly from the stew to stare at Janet.

'That had to be quite an experience.' Janet said mildly. 'Coming face to face with someone Jolinar was very intimately acquainted with.'

Sam nodded. She pushed her food around her plate. 'It was odd.' She noted eventually. 'When I was with him it was like I was his…Jolinar. Like I had lived a life with him.' She looked over at Janet. 'You remember when I told you about the emotional recorder the Tollan guy Narim gave me?'

'The one where you felt his emotions?'

'Yeah…' Sam sighed. 'That's what it felt like but even more so. It was like I was the one who loved him; who'd been loved by him.'

Janet heard the envy that laced through the words. 'And now?' She pressed gently. 'How do you feel about him now?'

Sam reached for the small tub of blue jello. 'A little embarrassed to be honest.' She confessed. 'I mean, he seems attractive, nice; kind even but I don't know him.'

'So when you're with him the emotional memories are stronger but when you're apart you can separate how you feel about him from Jolinar?' Janet checked.

'Yes.' Sam agreed hesitantly. 'I guess so.' She frowned. 'I can't believe my own reactions are influenced so much by the memories left by the symbiote.'

'Well, by the sound of it, we are talking about some strong emotions.' Janet said comfortingly. 'If Jolinar and Martouf had been together a long time and had loved each other as you say, it's no wonder you had such a strong reaction to him.' She smiled. 'It's likely the more contact you have the more you'll be able to separate your reactions from those prompted by the leftover emotions you feel from Jolinar.'

'I hope so.' Sam said fervently. She sighed. 'At least I got to know more about her…about who she was.' She swallowed the last of her jello and pushed the table away. 'It helped.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' Janet said. 'How are you feeling now?'

Sam did a quick inventory and gave a quick grimace. 'OK.'

'Your head aching?' Janet asked perceptively. She suppressed her smile when Sam nodded reluctantly. 'I'll prescribe you some more painkillers.' Her expression changed minutely signalling the shift from doctor to friend. 'So if Jolinar and Martouf were mates and you had some flashbacks…' she began teasingly.

Sam's blue eyes narrowed on her. 'Yes?'

'Was there any good stuff?' Janet asked bluntly.

'Janet!' Sam laughed and leaned back on the pillows as she giggled.

'I'm only asking as your doctor.' Janet defended with a smile.

'Asking what?' Jack asked as he entered with Teal'c and Daniel.

The two women looked at each other and agreed to drop the subject silently.

'Nothing important, sir.' Janet said as she slipped off the stool.

Jack glanced at both women and determined it was one of those moments as a man that he was best ignoring. 'So how are you?' He asked as his eyes landed back on Sam.

'I'm fine, sir.' Sam said brightly.

'She has a minor concussion.' Janet corrected. 'She has to stay overnight for observation but she should be fine to return to light duties tomorrow.'

'That's good news.' Daniel said as he walked around to stand on the opposite side of Sam.

Janet nodded. 'I'll leave you to visit for a while but you'll need to leave the Captain to rest.' She looked at each of the SG1 team-members individually as though to drive her point home before she looked back over at Sam. 'I'll send the nurse in with your painkillers.' She turned and strode out without waiting for an acknowledgement.

'You know there are easier ways of getting out of a debriefing, Carter.' Jack said as he sat on the stool Janet had vacated.

'Yes, sir.' Sam smiled. 'How was it?'

'Oh the usual.' Jack rejoined.

'General Hammond was wanting to know if we thought the alliance was a good idea.' Daniel added, missing the warning look Jack shot him.

Sam frowned. 'He doesn't think it is?'

'I think we all think it's early days, Captain.' Jack said easily.

'I don't think Makepeace will think it's a good idea until the Tok'ra start giving us their technology.' Daniel muttered as he rocked back on his heels.

'An alliance is not just about their technology.' Sam argued.

'We know that, Carter.' Jack stared at Daniel; a silent rebuke for upsetting her.

Daniel shuffled a little. 'Sorry, Sam. I was just…'

'It's OK, Daniel.' Sam reached out and caught his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 'Like the Colonel says, it's early days yet.' Worry about her father skittered through her again.

Jack saw the fleeting anxiety in her eyes and the faint white lines that etched her face. 'Why don't we leave you to rest?'

'Thank you, sir.' Sam said gratefully.

Her team leader gestured at Daniel and Teal'c who reluctantly made their farewells. Within moments she was left alone in the room with her thoughts.

o-O-o

Hammond silently opened the infirmary room door and sneaked into the room. It was lit with a single lamp casting a golden puddle over its sleeping occupant. He crept forward and realised belatedly that there was another person in the room. Teal'c rose from his stool in the shadows and bowed. He left swiftly before Hammond could say or do anything. The General shook his head; he might have known that the Jaffa would be keeping watch on his female team-mate. Hammond pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed. His features softened imperceptibly as he watched Sam and his mind drifted back to a conversation with her father…

 _Jacob leaned against the locker, his scant energy gone from dressing in the unusual fatigues of the SGC._

' _You OK, Jake?' Hammond asked concerned._

' _I'm fine.' Jacob immediately straightened._

' _Jacob,' Hammond indicated for his friend to sit on the bench, 'have a seat.'_

' _Uh oh.' Jacob sat down trying not to show how weak he was feeling. 'You have that look.'_

' _What look?'_

' _That look.' Jacob waved at him. 'The one where you have something serious to say to me that I'm not going to like.'_

 _Hammond didn't deny it. 'Look, Jake, I know you've agreed to do this but I want to check you've really considered the ramifications.'_

' _I've considered the ramifications, George.' Jacob said bluntly. 'I do this or I'm dead and that's just not acceptable.'_

' _There's more to it than that, Jake.' Hammond sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 'We don't know a great deal about these Tok'ra and what we do know indicates that they are hunted by the Goa'uld even more than we are. You could be walking straight into danger and that doesn't even cover how it might be to actually have one of those…symbiotes in your head.'_

' _George, right now, I'm counting my life in minutes.' Jacob shook his head. 'And although I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, if I have to share my body with some…symbiote so I can live I'm prepared to do that.'_

' _And if they're not on the level?' Hammond asked softly._

' _Then we'll find it out and you guys know where you stand with these Tok'ra people.' Jacob said simply._

 _Hammond nodded. 'You should know I've told Colonel O'Neill that if there is any sign at all that we have been betrayed he has permission to shoot you.'_

' _Thank you, George.' Jacob's gratitude was sincere. He knew the mission was risky and if he ended up with some power-crazy alien symbiote in his head controlling his body without any kind of sharing then he would prefer the Colonel to shoot him. Jacob looked around the locker room and shook his head. 'This is quite some operation, George.'_

' _We have our moments.' Hammond said dryly._

' _And Sam's important here?' Jacob asked._

' _She's our expert on the Stargate,' Hammond answered, 'and more than that she's a bona fide hero, Jake.' He turned to hold his friend's curious stare. 'You know those meteor's that were reported a few months back?'_

' _Yeah.' Jacob responded cautiously._

' _They were attacking Goa'uld mother-ships. SG1 destroyed them and single-handedly saved the Earth from an invasion.'_

' _That's why the President was awarding them the medals.' Jacob realised._

' _You should be proud of her, Jake. She's a hell of an officer.'_

' _I am.' Jacob said._

 _Hammond smiled. 'Maybe you ought to tell her that.' He stood up. 'Well, if you're ready, we should get this show on the road.'_

 _Jacob pushed himself up from the bench. 'George, whatever happens…you'll take care of seeing to the house and the…'_

' _Leave it with me.' Hammond said._

' _I don't want her bothered with all that.' Jacob said, running his hand over his face._

' _She won't be.' Hammond assured him._

' _George,' Jacob held his friend's gaze, 'look after my little girl.'_

' _You have my word.' Hammond promised him. 'You have my word.'_

Hammond's attention was swiftly brought back to the present as Sam stirred. The Captain opened her startling blue eyes and looked at him uncomprehending for a moment before realisation set in. She shifted, struggling to sit up and greet the General.

He waved her back. 'This is a social call, Sam. I just wanted to check how you were.'

Sam subsided. 'I'm OK.'

'I wanted you to know that your Dad asked me to take care of his outstanding personal business in his absence. You won't need to do anything.'

Her eyes shone with gratitude. 'Thanks, Uncle George.'

'Have you…have you considered what you're going to tell Mark?' Hammond asked tentatively. He wasn't surprised when Sam pulled a face at the mention of her brother.

'You know he wouldn't take my calls when Dad was sick.' Sam sighed. 'I don't know. Maybe I won't tell him anything.'

'Well, you have some time to think about it and if you need any help…'

'Thank you but I should be OK.' Sam interrupted briskly.

Hammond almost smiled. 'Well, the offer is there.'

Sam rearranged her covers slightly self-consciously. 'Daniel mentioned that you had some concerns about our alliance with the Tok'ra.'

He felt the tug between his responsibilities as General compete with those of Sam's childhood uncle. 'It's early days, Captain.'

She registered the change to formality but pressed on regardless. 'It's just…this was my idea, sir, and if we're not sure about them then my Dad…'

'Will be fine.' Hammond hastened to reassure her. He reached over and patted her hand. 'We might officially be a little cautious about the alliance with the Tok'ra but your father was clear he was convinced the alliance was a good idea.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam said softly.

Hammond cleared his throat. 'I should leave you to rest.' He patted her hand as he stood up. 'Try not to worry about your father, Sam; your Dad is one of the toughest old coots I know. Knowing him he's probably taken charge and running the place already.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam murmured worriedly as he slipped out of the infirmary room. She settled back and closed her eyes. I hope you're OK, Dad, she thought as she drifted back into sleep…

o-O-o

New Tok'ra Base

Jacob stepped out of the wormhole onto the fifth planet in as many hours. The Tok'ra had been surprised at Garshaw's determination to move them again and further to leave a false trail to hide their eventual destination; a planet in a small system that the spy had been unaware existed. It was a former base and Jacob's mind filled with memories from Selmak of their previous occupation as they stepped into the newly forming tunnels. He shook his head bewildered.

'Jacob, Selmak usually oversees the living accommodation.' Garshaw instructed crisply.

'Right.' Jacob murmured. Garshaw reminded him of an old CO he'd once had; focused exclusively on the mission to the exclusion of all else including how tired his team might be.

 _Perhaps I should take over._

Jacob registered Selmak's internal request and felt the moment's automatic resistance at the thought but as a wave of tiredness rushed through him, he acquiesced. Immediately, he felt the symbiote take control.

'Garshaw.' Selmak's voice echoed authoratively in the tunnels.

Garshaw turned surprised at Selmak's appearance. 'Selmak…'

'Garshaw, you will have to find somebody else to oversee the living accommodation.' Selmak said quietly, ignoring Jacob's inner surprise. 'This blending is still new and was done in the most difficult of circumstances. Jacob is weary as am I.'

'Of course, I should have realised.' Garshaw apologised. 'It's just Jacob seemed…'

'He is a soldier who is very adept at hiding his discomfort and unease.' Selmak admitted. 'However, I have not been a soldier for many years and I require rest.'

Martouf quickly hurried over to Selmak's side. 'I will oversee the living accommodation, Selmak.'

'Thank you, Martouf.' Selmak bowed her host's head briefly. 'I will retire to the temporary quarters.'

A few moments later, Jacob found himself stretched out on a sleeping platform, a pillow under his head and covered with a light blanket. Selmak had relinquished control as soon as they were lying prone and resting.

 _We should be helping_ , Jacob thought anxiously.

 _We should be resting_ , Selmak rejoined.

 _They need our help;_ Jacob's suggestion was tinged with his desire to prove his usefulness.

 _We can help later,_ Selmak insisted.

 _Are you usually this argumentative?_ Jacob sighed and rubbed his face.

 _Yes._

He couldn't help but smile as the unequivocal answer.

 _We're going to make a good team, Jacob_. Selmak's internal voice was smug. Jacob could feel her satisfaction at having him as her new host and it settled his own nerves. His body began to relax and he could feel Selmak start to hum as she worked on easing the remaining knots in his back, and receded from his mind allowing him some mental alone time, even though he vaguely realised she was still sharing his every thought.

He liked her humming, he decided. It reminded him of his late wife. Katherine had hummed when she was happy, he thought tiredly. Usually he would find her the morning after his return from a mission in the kitchen making pancakes with the kids and humming. The happy memory triggered a pang of homesickness. He already missed Earth, he realised with surprise. He definitely already missed his kids. The thought of his son Mark was quickly buried but his mind lingered on Sam.

Who knew she had such a great assignment? Jacob laughed inwardly with rueful amusement at the acknowledgement that she had never needed him to make her dreams come true. But it was also a dangerous assignment, his paternal anxiety pointed out ruthlessly. By the sound of it she had already gone through a hell of a lot especially with the whole business of her being taken over unwillingly by a symbiote…

 _Jolinar acted against our highest law, Jacob._ Selmak's voice whispered through him. He could sense her regret at intruding on his thought train but also her desire to reassure him that all the Tok'ra would not have acted as Jolinar had done. _Had she lived, what she did to your daughter in taking her against her will would have meant banishment from the Tok'ra._

 _According to Sam this Jolinar symbiote was just trying to survive,_ Jacob thought back.

Selmak's response was swift: _Regardless, she should never have taken your daughter as a host; she placed Samantha in grave danger._

Jacob couldn't argue with her, but he was determined to try and understand the Tok'ra symbiote that had taken Sam as a host better. _Sam believes Jolinar saved her life._

 _Giving her life to save your daughter's was the only right choice,_ Selmak determined, _she risked it by taking it the first place._

 _You're pretty hot on this,_ Jacob realised.

Selmak's fervent agreement swept through him. _Our determination only to take hosts who are willing is the thing that differentiates us from the Goa'uld. To ignore this even for survival_ …Jacob felt Selmak's distaste and abject horror as though it were his own. He knew without a doubt that Selmak would die before taking an unwilling host. The thought comforted him.

 _Samantha shows great strength of spirit in coming through her experience; it must have been extremely traumatic._ Selmak's admiration of his daughter had Jacob beaming.

 _She's something,_ he thought proudly.

 _Are all your people like you and your daughter?_ Selmak wondered. _So independent of thought and action?_

 _I guess so,_ Jacob admitted ruefully.

Selmak chuckled. _It will be interesting to see what the rest make of us in time. We are not used to such humans as hosts,_ she revealed. _Our hosts are usually eager to be led a little their spirits are usually so weakened by the rule of the Goa'uld._

He felt the lingering grief Selmak felt at the death of her former host Saroosh. _Tell me about her,_ he encouraged impulsively.

Selmak's approval at his compassion warmed him and as she began to talk with fondness about her previous host, he felt himself agreeing with her earlier thought; they were going to make a great team.

fin.


End file.
